videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crack "Skell" Klonbicoot McGold
'''Crack - '''is the title character in the and primary protagonist of the ''Crack ''Series. Introduced in 1979 originally named as Yotto who was the main protagonist of Comic book series ''The Lost Prop ''(1979), ''Where's my TV? ''(1988), ''The Dish of Doom ''(1991). who later became Crack in 1994 SNES Game with same name. Biography Early Life Crack was born on Germaniaca. Having his lost mother (Canetta Kellog), and Father (Keith Kellog) who died and became Dr. Bucketarious. Crack was walking on the forest searching the place for relax. When he gets scared by Doroia Crack was tried to kill him and gets tired, Doroia apologized for it decided that they will be together forever. The lost Prop Crack and Doroia take a trip to the city called Luigipolis for the new home, Crack walked around the city searching for his Guitar Prop to buy but someone took. Crack and Doroia flying on the air searching for the Prop, Crack sees with his binoculars to Locate it. More Soon! Where's My TV? more soon The Dish of Doom More soon Wobot Raws: The Destruction Crack makes his cameo as Golden statue. Crack (8-Bit) Crack has being chased by Dr. Black Clandy who wants to catch him for the first time. Doroia Saves Crack grabbing him by his legs and easily escaped. Crack (1994) Crack and Doroia spent time at the Hammock on the Planet Globox inhabited by Crack's same species Globoxians, where grass is red and water is Blue. Crack is walking whistling on the street of capital of North Porea, "Remenzis" Crack dreamed about to be protector of Planet Globox. They meet Bluey and became the sidekick. Crack 2: Hit the Road (1995) Crack, Doroia and Bluey takes a Trip to the Japantown for the vacation, where after 3 hours Crack and his pals are going back home. Due to the Trip, Matushi He keeps track of where this trail leads Crack's car. Meanwhile at Keith's labolatory, Crack brought the bag of Cherries for his dad for his Prototype test. While Doroia was flying, noticed that someone goes. Crack screaming in the pain actives the metal wall and locks the door. and in addition Keith noticed someone cuts the ceiling, while everyone started to hide. Matushi landed where he cuts the roof. Crack He decided to explain who he is, where he comes from, what he do. More soon Concept and Creation Crack was created by Axel Chan in 1979 who first appearnaced in the comic book ''The Lost Prop. ''originally named named as Yotto in 80s and in 1993 Project Latern before Crack was given his name in late 1993 (Which he is not related to drugs). reworked in 1994 Axel characterized the design as derivative of Sonic The Hedgehog, but also was able to Glide and attack. Voices English *Mel Blanc (1979-1988, early Cartoons) *Jim Cummings (1989-1996) *Lex Lang (1997-2000) *Dana Gould (2001-2010) *Billy West (Crack: The Animated series, Pilot) *Rob Paulsen (Crack: The Animated Series) Japanese *Shizuka Ishikawa (1994-2010) *Shōzō Iizuka (Crack: The Animated Series) Appearnaces Books *1973 - The adventures of Yotto (Early debut) Comic Books *1979 - The Lost Prop (First Appearnace) *1988 - Where is my TV? *1992 - The Dish of Doom Video Games *1993 - Project Latern (Reworked Into Crack) *1994 - Crack (Renamed as Crack and protagonist in the series). *1995 - Crack 2: Hit the Road *1996 - Crack Maze *1997 - Crack 3: Vactora's Rage *1998 - Crack Domination, Crack Racing *1999 - Crack: The Ultimate Showtime, Crack Pocket Showtime (Game Boy Color) *2000 - Crack Dingo-Dingo Party *2001 - Crack 4: Enter the Fire *2002 - Crack Advance, The Legacy Of Crack: The beginning of the beginning *2003 - Crack Advance 2, The Legacy of Crack: The Legend *2004 - Crack Advance 3, The Legacy of Crack: Overworld *2005 - Crack Advance 4, Legacy of Crack: The Dawn of the Sun *2006 - Crack's Classic Trilogy (Crack, Crack 2, Crack 3). *2007 - Legacy of the Crack: The Chronicles of the NitroTown *2008 - The Legacy of Crack: Nuts & Bolts *2009 - Crack Battle Mayhem *2010 - Crack: The Rusty Traveller of the Island Cameos *1986 - Wobot Raws Manga: The Summer Menace *1987 - Wobot Raws Manga: Robo-Chibis Attack! *1993 - The Alien Journal Film. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Crack Characters